


Jared's Bear Phobia

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Implied/Referenced Sex, J2 - Tinhat, Jared Pays It Forward, Jared's Bear Phobia, M/M, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), Police Officer Saves J2, Reader Is Jared Padalecki Fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS J2/TINHATImplied Sex, J2 Are A Couple, Guns, Jared Fears Bears, #AKF, Feels, Heroes, Jared Pays It FWDReader (Y/N) Is a Jared fan In This StoryWORDS: 1644SUMMARY:  (On Summer Haitus)Lake Tahoe in late June. J2 finished making love. They shower and go to bed. There's a noise downstairs. Jensen grabs his gun. It's a huge bear! Jared seriously fears them! They barricade themselves in their bedroom and call 911.~~~~~DISCLAIMER: J2/Tinhat is fan fiction. Mentioning of real people in this story was for entertainment purposes only and not meant as actual fact. This story is fan fiction. Any mention or reference toward any SPN Characters are also canon divergent and do not belong to me.~~~~~





	Jared's Bear Phobia

Jared kisses Jensen.

Jensen's still breathing fast. Both men are covered in a sheen of sweat.

Jared moves his hand over his lover's damp chest. He's still trying to catch his own breath. "I needed that."

"So did I. Fuck." He lifts Jared's hand from his chest and kisses his palm before getting out of bed to shower. Jared reluctantly pulls himself out of their comfortable bed to join him. As Jared dries his hair some, Jensen changes the soiled bedding.

It's almost midnight when they finally fall asleep. Jensen's curled up against Jared's back in nothing but their underwear. It's too warm for them to wear anything else and the home they rented from Airbnb doesn't have the best A/C. What sucks is they're stuck with it for a whole week. During the day, they don't care. They're not there much. At night, when they get physical is when it's the worst.

It's not typically hot on Lake Tahoe in late June. It's just the fact that Jared's a furnace when he's asleep. He's like the sun while making love, but Jensen doesn't mind. He loves every aspect of Jared.

It's one in the morning when Jared wakes up to a noise in the house. He listens closer. It's coming from downstairs. He turns and quietly wakes Jensen. "Wake up. Someone's in the house."

Jensen is instantly awake. He hears the noise. He gets up and reaches for the .38 revolver he keeps in the nightstand. He quickly slips on his sweat pants that he left on the floor and quietly opens the bedroom door.

Jared follows Jensen slowly and quietly down the stairs. They look around the dark house and that's when they see it. A HUGE fucking bear in the kitchen. It has the refrigerator open and is eating whatever it wants. It turns and spots the men on the stairs and starts heading toward them.

"Oh shit!" They say at the same time. They run back into their bedroom and barricade themselves inside by locking the door and moving a heavy armoire in front of the door. Then they move the heavy dresser against the armoire.

Jared dials 911 in a panic. His fingers trembling with fear. A dispatcher finally tells him an officer's on the way.

The bear is clawing at the door. Jared grabs the covers off the floor and jumps onto the bed. He covers himself completely.

Jensen aims the gun at the wall as if he's going to shoot the bear through the wall.

Jared peeks out and yells, "Are you crazy?! All that's going to do is piss it off even more. If you had a .45 or a shot gun with bear shot, but a .32 isn't enough when shooting blind through a wall."

Jensen lowers the gun. "You're right. Damn thing might even come through the wall."

"WHAT?! THROUGH THE WALL?"

Jared hears the 911 dispatcher on the phone ask if anyone is injured.

Jensen quickly sits beside Jared to comfort him. He lets Jared keep talking to the dispatcher. It seems to calm him some.

"We're okay. We're barricaded in a bedroom." She asks if they have a gun. "Yes. We have a revolver." She asks Jared to put the gun away. Otherwise, the officer will not enter the property. Jared laughs. "We're law abiding citizens with a permit to carry. An officer won't enter if I have a gun, but will enter with a 600 pound hungry bear ready to kill? That's fine." He moves the phone from his face. "Jensen, put the gun away."

"What?!" Jensen is shocked.

Jared rolls his eyes as his whole body keeps trembling. "Cops won't come in as long as you're armed."

Jensen points at the door that's barricaded. "But they'll come in with a 600 pound killer bear on the stairs?" Jensen makes a wtf face with his hand open in disbelief.

Jared has the phone back to his ear. He shrugs with his other hand out as if he's saying, _"What the hell can I do? People are nuts."_

Jensen gets up from the bed and walks around to his side of the bed and puts the gun in the nightstand.

The 911 dispatcher asks if the gun is stowed away. "Yes. The gun is stowed away."

The bear has been clawing off and on at the door. It listens to the men talking and then starts trying to claw and push at the door again. Each time it does, Jared comes unhinged. He whispers against Jensen's neck as he's being held. "I'm not sure how much more I can take, Jen."

"Shhh. It can't get in here. If it could, it would have already." Jensen wants so badly to believe that's true.

The men listen as the bear stops clawing on the door. They hear a loud noise from down stairs, then heavy steps going down the stairs.

After several minutes, they get out of the bed and listen carefully.

Jared whispers, "It went downstairs."

Jensen is listening close to the door. He waves at Jared to shush. "I know. Shh."

There's the sound of a shotgun going off. Something both men are familiar with.

"I hope nobody shot it." Jared has a sad face. He fears bears, but doesn't want them hurt or killed.

Jensen is thinking about the officer and hopes he or she's okay.

_**knock knock**_  
A female voice: "It's all clear now. You can come out."

Jared sighs with relief. He looks and sees he's still in his boxers. "Oh shit! Wait!" He quickly puts on his board shorts and a t-shirt. Jensen grabs a t-shirt and they move the heavy furniture out of the way.

They look winded when Jensen opens the door. "Thank you officer..." He reads her name tag. "...Childress."

She grins. "Please, call me Lanie. I'm glad you two weren't injured. Your kitchen and downstairs is another story." She looks up and sees Jared's face and something finally clicks. She smiles. "I know you two. Actors on that Supernatural. I don't watch much TV. I work too many hours." She points at Jared. "My niece is crazy for you though."

Jared smiles. "Really?"

They all start walking downstairs.

"You sure it's gone?" Jared peeks around the corner. He's a nervous wreck.

"Yep. I chased it out the back door. Used the shotgun to scare it away. It won't come back tonight." Her radio squawks something and she replies.

Jared comes the rest of the way down the stairs and stands next to Jensen.

Officer Lanie can't get over seeing these two. "Yeah, my niece has posters, DVD's and all that stuff. Wait till I tell her about tonight."

They've been looking over the living area and the damage is pretty bad. Hopefully the homeowner has insurance that will cover everything. The bear must have entered through the back patio.

The police officer was getting ready to leave when Jared stopped her. "Lanie, hold on one second." Jared quickly runs back upstairs and gets one of his "Always Keep Fighting" t-shirts from his own wardrobe. He usually keeps 3 or 4. This one is the 12th anniversary edition. He picks up a black sharpie and runs back downstairs. "What's your niece's name?"

The officer smiles. "Oh, you don't have to do all of that."

"I want to." Jared smiles.

"Her name is Y/N. She's not going to believe this."

Jared signs the t-shirt, "Y/N, Always Keep Fighting! Love, Jared Padalecki"

He makes sure the ink is dry before handing her the shirt. "Do you have your cell phone?"

"Ah. Yeah." She gets it out of her pocket.

"Would you mind making a video of me for her?" Jared smiles.

"Wow! She will absolutely love this!" Lanie gets her phone ready to record a video. "You ready?"

"Yep."

She holds the phone up and presses record.

Jared smiles. "Hello Y/N. Just a short video to let you know that your Aunt Lanie is a hero. Jensen and I might be teddy bear doctors on TV, but she knows how to evacuate real bears from houses without anyone getting hurt, including the bear. She's my hero and so are you. Always Keep Fighting." He blows her a kiss with his hand.

Lanie stops recording. She's a bit misty eyed. "Y/N's been going through a lot lately. I think this might be something that will help her more than any medicine ever could. Thank you."

"May I hug you?" Jared opens his arms.

She hugs him and he hugs her. They part and she wipes at her tears.

Jared can't stop smiling. "I'm deathly afraid of bears. You have no idea how much of a hero you are to me."

Jensen is standing beside him now. "He's not lying. That's his worst fear."

"A very valid one for sure." She picks up the t-shirt and heads for the front door. "Make sure to lock all your doors, don't set trash out and research on ways to better protect your home from bears."

"We will." Jensen smiles. Neither of them wanted to explain that Jared's phobia will now have them driving to the nearest hotel that has at least 4 stories or more and a vacant room as close to the top floor as possible.

~~~~~

Officer Lanie Childress made a stop at her brother's home on her way home from work that morning at around 7:15am. Her niece has been housebound and not feeling very well.

You should have seen the look on Y/N's face when she saw the t-shirt and video Jared Padalecki made just for her. Y/N hugged her Aunt Lanie. "I love you! Thank you so much! What was he like? Sit down and tell me everything!"

Needless to say, Officer Childress was late getting home that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. 💜


End file.
